marvel_dc_limitlessfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company-Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Technological Manipulation, Enhanced Vision, Transformation into different models of his armor, Regeneration (Mid-Low. High-Mid for his armors by mentally reassembling them after they have been blown to pieces), Forcefield Creation, Able to draw energy from any source on earth using the Extremis powers, Energy Manipulation, Projection, and Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Homing Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Zero-Point Energy Bubbles and Neutrino Rays), Resistance to acid, electricity, radiation, heat, cold, telepathy, magnetic, sound and phasing attacks, Can hit intangible beings, Can hack technology with a touch, Can create a duplicate of his armor controlled by FRIDAY (Model 51 only) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level | Large Island level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System+ level (Can fight against a casual Worldbreaker Hulk, who later performed this degree of feat) Speed: At least Subsonic combat speed without armor (Placed on the same level as Mister Fantastic in the Master Edition of the official Marvel handbook). At least Sub-Relativistic+ with armor (He performed the feat in an older model) | Massively FTL+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Small Mountain level (At least as strong as the Model 8) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star level+ Durability: Large Mountain level | Solar System Class+ (Tanked M.O.D.O.K's energy blasts) Stamina: Practically limitless, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (With Extremis, this means practically never) Agility: Superhuman Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of tens of kilometers to planetary. Standard Equipment: Various armors Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius level intellect. Designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world-renowned businessman, skilled battle tactician and strategist, decades of combat experience against lots of different types of enemies. Supergenius with the Extremis enhancements that allow him to process information at a much faster rate than a normal human. Weaknesses: Without his armor he is just a normal human. Notable Attacks/Techniques: R.T. node: Thanks to the Repulsor Tech node implanted in his chest, which is linked to his brain, Tony is able to interact with different types of energies and forces a normal human cannot. The R.T. node acts like a new sense for its user. The reactor's excessive generation of energy provides Stark with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. Nick Fury's Intel classified him as power level 9. * Energy Emanation: The R.T. node not only provides repulsor energy to run devices such as the Iron Man Armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, possibly weaker and less directed than the Uni-Beam. * Electrical Fields Detection: As the R.T. node is connected to Tony, he can feel different electrical fields that the Reactor is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. * Magnetic Force-Field: The R.T. node creates a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel people. It can be so powerful to surpass an electromagnetic field generated by Electro. * Levitation: The magnetic force-field generated by the Reactor can interfere the ones created by the planet and levitate. It's unknown if this interaction can be used to fly. Psychic Shield: Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths alive. Crystallized Iron Armor: His armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nanotubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. The suit's shielding is even capable of resisting a force blast from the Spectral Mandarin Ring, a beam of energy so powerful it can destroy the bonds between atoms and molecules, and magic. Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geothermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge and can also be used for strength augmentation. Repulsor Rays: The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. Power output can be adjusted for a larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts (like the Mark 3) to the beams in the high petawatt region, as seen with the Mark 27 (with assistance from outside sources). The latest version, the Mark IVa, was introduced with the Iron Man Armor Model 41, featuring a red color. * Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Rays: A modified version of the Repulsor Ray for the Model 51, capable of damaging beings that can become intangible or use phasing. Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. * Tri-beam: This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. * Multibeam: As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. * Pentabeam: The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. * Omnibeam: Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. Lasers: Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including UV laser to penetrate light-permeable shields and targeting lasers Pulse Bolts: Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. Energy Blade: Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. Pulse Barrage: Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage has the ability to penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. Sonics: High-Frequency sonic signals that can be used to disorient or stun targets. Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. Hypervelocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, this can result in a complete system failure for the armor. Plasma Discharge: A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with Vibranium. Telepathic Microscopic Tasers: Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings use its powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. It can be lethal if the telepath doesn't stop trying to use his/her powers. Telepathy Inhibitor: Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. Zero-point Energy Bubbles: Tony can temporarily neutralize the energy of his opponent by surrounding him/her in an zero-point energy field. This can be applied in magical beings. Neutrino Ray: A concentrated stream of sterile neutrinos that emit dark radiation, capable of counteracting radiation-based powers even against the likes of Hyperion.